


Morning After

by words_and_heartbreak



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Amour Sucré - Freeform, Candy, Catching Up, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hangover, How Do I Tag, I mean, Implied Sexual Content, Kentin - Freeform, Morning After, My Candy Love - Freeform, One Shot, Reader Insert, Sweet, Sweet Amoris, University, i dont know how to title, is this game still a thing, it became longer than I expected, or how to tag, reader - Freeform, salty that Kentin is not in there tho, university life is out and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_and_heartbreak/pseuds/words_and_heartbreak
Summary: A few years after High School, Kentin and his crush since forever meet again in university.After a night out partying and catching up with each other and a few friends, they wake up with a pounding headache and next to one another.[※ Is this game still a thing? I've re-discovered the game just a week ago, aka I randomly found my 2012 account of this game and re-lived my edge phase mentally. Well, University Life is out and it seems pretty cool, tbh, but the AP system became kinda messed up. But yeah, I'm back in; damn and wow equally, tbh.]





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is oriented a little on the beginning of university life of My Candy Love, and slightly an AU.  
> I know that Kentin is not in university with the main character (unfortunately, aaa;; ), so I simply, uhm... made it happen. :')  
> I saw somwhere that someone had the headcanon of Kentin wanting to become a vet, and I'm totally joining in on this idea; I can imagine this quite well!  
> Also, the main character had not been in a relationship with Kentin back in Highschool, but they became quite close.~  
> Anyways, enjoy this fic!! C:
> 
>  
> 
> Note:  
> Some may not be too familiar with certain abbreviations often used in Reader Inserts, so let me make a small list to help you out!  
> [Y/N] - Your Name  
> [E/C] - Eye Colour  
> [H/C] - Hair colour  
> ....most things are kind of obvious with content, just in case I may have forgotten something! :)

It was not the sun shining brightly through the window that woke him up; at least it was not only the giant gas ball's fault completely. It were not only the birds chirping loudly, crying for attention for whatever birds would want attention for, no, it was not them entirely either. Instead, it was the unbearable sting that suddenly seemed to crash into his skull, and honestly, it felt worse than all the times he fell on his face in military school. The brunette groaned slightly and rubbed his temples, an effort to sooth this horrible pain at least a bit, but he was rather unsuccessful. Slowly he sat up, not without a bit of regret for his head was protesting, but lying made him feel surprisingly nauseous. The brightness and noise of the outside world, however... they didn't exactly help him feel any better. Now, if his eyes would at least adjust to a little bit of daylight...

Kentin blinked several times, and fortunately he was at least a little lucky.

Still... somehow he felt weird. Did he really drink this much..? Oh god, did he do something dumb..?

'Calm down, dude, just think about it properly and you'll remember everything that happened last night', he told himself, taking a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

Well, at least this he was used to, calming himself down.

 

Yesterday evening...

He was out with a few people from university and some he knew from high school, including Alexy and his twin brother Armin, Rosalia and her boyfriend, and ... her. The girl he had fallen for ever since he first laid his eyes on her. Admittedly, he has been a little too clingy to her, especially when he changed school after her –he had realised his mistake at some point, though, and was glad she realised that he had changed. Her name was [Y/N], and she was probably the greatest person to walk the surface of earth.

Okay, yeah, they had been dancing and drinking, and catching up; university had only just started after this long semester break and most of them had just met each other for the first time in years after some moving around, so there was a lot of talking going on.

Honestly, Kentin couldn't remember the majority they talked about, just a few things.

For example, Alexy apparently had gone on a few dates with a guy - Kentin was happy he got over him, Alexy was a great person after all, but he just wasn't interested romantically or sexually in him, Rosalia and Leigh have finally moved together, apparently Armin had started becoming a game designer or something, and [Y/N]... she finally returned after she had to move away from him again. She was now studying [Subject], which was quite cool and really did suit her, he thought, and ...apparently she had been in a relationship, but they have had broken up before it got too serious, is what she said. He had to admit, yes, the mention of it made him a bit jealous, but then again, it wasn't like he didn't try to grow up and get over her, at least that's how some of his friends called it. Get over her... oh how could he ever..?

'Kentin, focus.'

Okay, last night... what else could he remember..? Not much, that is.

Just that Armin was dared to hit on some girl -he did horribly, he probably tried it by some dating sim standard-, Rosalia had become a little too close with Leigh at some point –but at least the later was a little more sober than the white haired, sometimes slightly crazy girl, and he himself... wait. He remembered shugging some cherry liquor shots, and quite hazily he remembered that he and the girl he loved so much had a conversation, and at some point the others were going, and he was pretty sure he remembered confessing to [Y/N] that he was still head-over-heels for her, and oh god. The young man slapped his hand over his face and felt it getting hotter and surely redder by the second as he remembered more and more details. He totally had her cornered in an empty hallway when he confessed to her, and... well, she pulled him towards herself; that's a yes, right? If she pulled him down to her and they somehow ended up having an incredibly hot make-out session, that was definitely a yes, right?

Oh dear god, the image of his love's flushed face and closed eyes flashed before him and he had to completely cover the rest of his face. Her lips were softer than he had imagined –as cliché as that sounded-, and her taste, oh dear, she tasted amazing. Like alcohol, cherry and in general incredibly sweet, and he loved it. Even the way they were holding on to each other and touching and grabbing each other’s bodies like there was no tomorrow... The memory alone made him 'feel' these sensations again, and it was so much stronger and hotter than the pain his horrible headache put him in.

Honestly, he wished he could remember absolutely every detail, but his mind was blurry and if he tried too hard, he'd just end up feeling sick and possibly had to throw up. Uhh, no thank you. Maybe another time.

Then, something dawned on him.

They didn't stop. They totally got all hot and bothered.

The two of them did not stop there.

Weirdly enough, it took him so long to get to this point and beyond; his brain put all these puzzle pieces together like it was incredibly difficult, but as soon as he got this far, he was suddenly wide awake. ....if this wasn't a dream, then...

Slowly Kentin turned his head and looked at the empty -or what normally was supposed to be an empty space- besides him and gasped lightly. There she was, lying right next to him; her sleeping form looked like it came out of a drawing, or like an angel that just happened to be in his bed at this moment. She looked absolutely stunning, even more than usual. 'This is real, oh my god, it is real', the vet student had to tell himself over and over. 'This is real.'

Hesitantly he reached out. He wanted to touch her more than anything right now, he had to confirm that he, indeed was not dreaming or hallucinating, he _had_ to convince himself; but just as he was about to touch her cheek, [Y/N] moved in her sleep a bit; she rolled onto her side, facing the blushing young man and causing the blanket to reveal her bare shoulders and upper arms and back, even a few hickies that he apparently had left on her neck, collarbones and chest. Startled, he pulled his hand away, he didn't want to wake her up. Soft [H/C] locks spread out a little more over his pillows, her face looked so peaceful...

Oh dear god, was she gorgeous.

 

The brunette couldn't help but settle back down next to his beloved; he faced her and decided to look at her a little longer, after all, he didn't really get the chance a lot to look at her closely often.

Wow, she had such long lashes... her skin looked so soft, and, god, these lips... he remembered their taste as he stared at them. He was so close, he could simply lean over a bit and -...no. No, he couldn't do this, she was asleep and if anything, he couldn't do such a thing. He didn't want to break her trust like that. He couldn't do it-

Suddenly the young woman moved a bit in her sleep again, she scooted closer to him, probably for the warmth his body radiated, but Kentin pretended that maybe, maybe it was for him. He wished he could just grab her and hold her close, feeling her body against his, her warmth, her softness... He wanted it all so badly, he had dreamt of it so many times, and now that was so close, literally had her right in front of him, he wasn't even sure how far he could go. Yes, he wanted her, physically,

emotionally, but at this point he couldn't just start building on what happened between them last night. They had been drunk, and honestly, after all the things that have happened between them before -mostly because of his own stupidity-, he'd rather have a proper answer than to ruin everything. Then again... last night might have ruined everything already. Now that he thought about it, he felt slight anxiety creeping up in him, and his headache pounded even harder.

However, before he had any chance of getting even more paranoid about it, [Y/N] suddenly came even closer until their bodies touched, and she threw an arm slightly over him. As if a magic spell had been casted on him, these negative thoughts were gone, and slowly he draped an arm over her sleeping form. No, it was okay for now. He wouldn't do anything more, but even if it was just to calm his upset mind, for now...he wanted to hold her a bit. Even if it was just for a bit....

Kentin closed his emerald eyes and focused on what he could feel right now. The velvety, warm skin of her nude body against his, her silky hair, her soft breaths that touched his neck, her sweet scent... He could feel her chest against his own, and his cheeks burned up. He liked it, he liked it so much, he could be in this position forever.

Really, if he died in this very moment, he thought, he wouldn't have any regrets. Well, maybe a few, but not that many.

Breathing in the woman's sweet scent, the young man remembered more details of his previous night. He remembered their hot bodies flush against each other, heated kisses that were exchanged, the taste of her skin as he scattered kisses and love bites all over her elegant form. He remembered the soft sounds that had left her throat, and if he wasn't wrong it was sometimes also his name that rolled of her tongue. He remembered the feeling of her nails digging into his back and how tight she held him and how much she had tensed up in pleasure, how much she clawed on him whenever he did exactly what she needed, what she wanted so badly.

Her [E/C] eyes were pleading, her alluring voice begging...

Shit, Kentin could feel his body heat up again. No no, he had to control himself, right now he was holding the real [Y/N] and he was not just in one of his pleasurable dreams in which he could do whatever he desired. It was difficult, but somehow he managed to shake off a little of his excitement. He forced himself to calm down, he had to.

Right now, he should just enjoy what he could have.

 

Unfortunately, no moment lasted forever, and he realised that in the exact moment in which [Y/N] began to tense and stretch a bit - she was waking up. The moment of truth came closer and closer, and as much as he was anticipating it, he also feared it. What if she would push him away? What if she'd say everything was a mistake? Would she even remember...? Would she freak out?

What would he do if she actually even started to hate him...?

His head hurt even more, but... It wasn’t exactly like he could turn back time, and maybe he didn’t even want to, as selfish as that may have sounded in his head.

Reluctantly Kentin loosened his embrace and gave the girl a little more room, so that she could move away if needed.

[Y/N] stretched a bit, then opened her eyes slowly, confused, and closed them again. Kentin couldn’t help but stare at her, though he didn’t really know what to say. Should he say anything? Maybe he should just wait for her to wake up entirely and get a grasp of the situation...

Amused he watched her narrow her eyebrows, then she brought a hand up to her temple and groaned slightly. Of course, she was having a massive hangover as well, and of course he couldn’t blame her; they’ve drank quite a bit.

The brunette chuckled lightly. “Headache?”, he asked softly, to not scare her or make the pain worse for either of them.

His voice sounded a bit hoarse, he realised, but it was still kind of okay.

[Y/N] nodded lightly, obviously regretting it at the same time as she did, but then the confusion took over entirely and she opened her eyes rapidly and stared at the young man right in front of her; her eyes were showing a wild mix of thoughts and emotions without the filter of any self-restraint. The boy felt anxious, it was almost as if he had to brace himself in case she punched him in the face. ...of course he knew that [Y/N] wouldn’t do it, but old reflexes and memories and fears kind of flooded him in that very moment. The girl set up, and the young vet student followed her lead. Oh god, he didn’t know how to behave. Should he be all cool? Should he apologise? Should he be confident about it? ...he felt like he really had to apologise.

 

“Hey, I’m-“

“Did we-“

 

The two of them started talking at the same time, and cut each other off simultaneously, just to end up staring into each other’s face dumbfounded. Apparently both of them had the same thought as their faces both heated up and became beet red. Fast they looked into opposite directions, almost jumped away from one another. “I think so, I mean, yeah, uh, I guess-“, Kentin mumbled as a reply to her question, fiddling with his hands.  
“I-I see.” [Y/N] played with her hair; she didn’t seem to know what to do with her hands, and oh god, she was so cute, the man loved her so much. She seemed embarrassed, but not... too negative... Suddenly, a stroke of confidence hit him, and he turned around to her completely and grabbed her shoulder. “[Y/N]”, he started, looking into the woman’s [E/C] eyes. Startled, she blinked, but didn’t push him away or anything, so he took it as a good sign. Kentin took a deep breath.

“I don’t dislike it. In fact, I like it a lot! I mean, I don’t remember too much, but I mean what I said yesterday night; [Y/N], I still love you!”

Yes, he knew that this was a horribly awkward situation. He knew that his face was redder than a damn tomato, and that he looked dumb, but it was now or never. After all this time, he woke up to her beautiful face, even if it was technically an accident, and he had been able to hold her, kiss her and-! It felt so good and right, and he knew he would deeply regret it if he didn’t ask this one question. Now, before he took a break too long and his confidence would drop one and for all.

“[Y/N]”, his voice was shaking a bit again, “Please go out with me!”

 

He did it.

He finally did it.

But instead of an answer, just silence followed, and it could have been just a few seconds, but maybe it’s been minutes –he had lost track of time-, before the girl looked to the side and cleared her throat awkwardly. She seemed to honestly ponder on which words to choose; Kentin could feel his heart crack. What had he done? Was this the wrong thing to do after all? Oh, if he could just shut his mouth...! He felt so horrible, he couldn’t believe he messed things up even more.

“You know, I... uh, I...”

[Y/N] started talking, but stopped again; the boy’s heart sank even deeper.

Maybe he should have just apologised and acted like it was just some kind of mistake, an accident; they could have just gotten dressed awkwardly, and gone back to their normal lives with just exchanging awkward texts every now and then, but that would be way better than what could possibly await him now. He was so mad at himself. If he just had everything better under control...!

The brunette had sunken so deep into his own thoughts, that he barely even realised her hands grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her. She looked annoyed, oh god, no. His cowardly side was totally coming through.

“Are you seriously going to make me repeat that?”, she asked, putting on more confidence than she actually had. She looked nervous. Kentin flinched, and [Y/N] instantly had an apologetic look on her face. “I said that, well, usually... I...” Now that the boy was staring at her and a spark of hope reappeared in his eyes, her face reddened again. “Usually I don’t do it this way, you know...”

The woman was gesturing towards the bed in a wide arm motion. “But...” She stopped again and sighed, realising it was difficult to formulate it again for him. Instead, she cupped his cheeks with her soft hands gently, leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his lips. It took Kentin a second to understand what was going on, but as soon as he got it, he pulled her into a close embrace and returned the kiss with a passion from deep inside his heart.

Now, if this was a dream, then he never, ever wanted to wake up.

Yes, [Y/N] said yes, they were a couple, she was his! This was all his dreams come true, it was reality, right?!

He would take good care of her. Yes, he would make sure his beloved, his _girlfriend_ would always be happy and smiling; it was a promise he gave himself in just this moment. Not that he wouldn’t have done it before -he would probably do anything for her-, but this was special.

Nothing could get him away from her now, was what he thought, but in the following moment, just when the [H/C] girl held onto his back, the young man winced and hissed lightly; it BURNT, and he instantly knew why. “Hold up, wait...”, he whispered defeatedly, then turned around to show his new girlfriend what was going on.  
“Oh my god, Kentin, I’m so sorry!” Flustered, she hid her face behind her hands, not knowing what to do. Cute. The male’s back was covered in scratchmarks, a painful and at the same time... hot scene? Silently the woman had to admit to herself, that not only grew the formerly lanky boy into a fine and well-built adult, but knowing that she was the one that left all these marks on him was kind of, ahem, attractive, exciting, arousing even. Gently she put her hands onto his back again, admiring, and seeing him shiver slightly at her touch was weirdly satisfying. This was... amazing. She could really get used to it. ...if there wasn’t the hunger she felt in her empty stomach, that is. As if it had been planned from the beginning, both of their stomachs growled at the same time, making them chuckle.

“Food?” – “Food.”, they decided.

“Well, since I am the one that’s actually still able to walk, I’ll go.” Smirking –and blushing lightly-, Kentin got up from the bed and put on some shorts and a light T-Shirt, all whilst being watched by his lover. He would get something from the cafeteria for both, and they could have some good breakfast together; and he would definitely get some water as well, he realised when he glanced at [Y/N] and saw her rubbing her temples a bit. Yep, water was definitely necessary.

“Darling” –saying this word felt weird, but not wrong at all- “I’ll be right back. You can lay back down a little.” The young man leaned towards his partner and planted a soft kiss onto her lips. §Please wait here for me.”

And with this, he grabbed the wallet from his desk and left the room, closing the door behind him.

[Y/N] let herself fall back into the bed and put her hands over her face. Did this really just happen? Wow, to think that something like this could actually result from a night that was barely more than an accident with mixed emotions and no filter, she felt overwhelmed, but mainly happy. Ever since she returned, her old feeling that had grown over time for this boy, no, _this man_ , had reappeared twice as strong as they used to be, and it felt like pure luck that after all this time, he hadn’t given up on her yet either. Yeah, they surely had been in relationships before, but... what counted was what she had right here and now, in the present, and it filled her stomach with butterflies.

But not wearing anything became quite weird after a time, so she looked around the room for her clothes, only to see them a little too far away from the bed on the ground. But no, she would not get up right now. Instead she was lucky enough to see one of Kentin’s shirt lie on the floor beneath the bed. Wasn’t that the one he had worn last night? That didn’t matter, she threw it on anyways. She’d need a shower at some point nonetheless, so it didn’t really bother her.

Boyfriend shirt – check!

The good thing was, it smelled like her new partner, and she had to admit, it was a great scent. Did he always smell this good?, she wondered, but couldn’t come up with an answer. Well, that wouldn’t matter anyways, she thought as she let herself fall back into the bed, surrounded by the young man’s scent.

She smiled softly.

 

Just as Kentin had left his dorm room and closed the door, he had to stand there for a second and gripped his shirt, trying to calm down his racing heartbeat. Everything felt so surreal, but he knew that it was real –or just an ultrarealistic dream?-, and it made his damn blood pump work as if he just had finished a marathon, in the first place. Honestly, he didn’t even know how he managed to keep his cool, at least most of it, while he was still in the room, but he was grateful his girlfriend didn’t see him like this; it was embarrassing.

Anyways, he should just get some food, yeah. He couldn’t wait to be with [Y/N] again!

Just when he started walking down the hall, a door opened and some footsteps approached him fast from behind.

“Hey, Kentin!”

The brunette stopped and was about to turn around when suddenly his dorm neighbour slapped a hand onto the vet student’s back, hard; he almost yelped in pain and shock. His friend wore a shit-eating grin on his face. Oh.

“Congrats on last night, Bro, tell me everything!


End file.
